


Having my baby//What a lovely way of saying//How much you love me....

by flickawhip



Series: Modern Army LaceTalya [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Natalya welcomes Lacey home... with a little surprise.





	Having my baby//What a lovely way of saying//How much you love me....

Natalya had dressed carefully the morning she was due to welcome Lacey home. She knew that after four months deployed and three in training for the latest deployment Lacey had to be wondering if the latest rounds of IVF had worked. She had chosen the softest clothing she owned, smiling as she stepped into her pregnancy dress, zipping it up carefully before moving to clip her blonde curls out of her brown eyes, smiling again as she smoothed her hands over her bump. 

“Let’s go see Mommy...”

The answering kick was light but Natalya smiled all the same. She had driven carefully, welcoming Lacey home was important but she knew that Lacey would not want her to take any risks with their unborn child. 

Lacey had been the last to leave the demobbing station, leaving Natalya waiting alone even as she watched the others leave, she was happy all the same, she knew Lacey would need the space to feel whatever she was feeling. 

Lacey had approached slowly, looking exhausted at first, blonde hair falling in tousled curls, blue-grey eyes fixed on the floor, her eyes meeting Natalya’s slowly, as she recognized her shoes, then slowly trailing back over her, taking in how soft and happy she looked before beginning to softly cry, her touch light against Natalya’s bump even as she moved to kiss her. 

“Welcome home Momma Lace...”

Natalya murmured when Lacey finally broke the kiss, smiling softly. 

“I love you... so much.”

Lacey’s voice was soft, cracking a little and Natalya smiled, kissing her again and stroking tears from her cheek gently. 

“I love you too, Captain Obvious...”


End file.
